(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a portable seat assist device and, more particularly, to a portable device that can be used with a broad range of furniture for assisting a user in lowering to a seated position and raising from the seated position.
(2) Description of Related Art
Seat assist devices have long been known in the art and are generally used to assist handicapped, overweight, and elderly individuals in sitting down and rising from a seated position.
Such seat assist devices are often designed as dedicated furniture pieces that provide a lifting function. For example, powered cushion chairs are commonly employed to provide the user with a desired seat assist action while also providing a comfortable furniture piece. Such powered cushion chairs typically operate through a powered lift actuator and scissor mechanism. During operation, the actuator and scissor mechanism lift and tilt the entire chair, thereby enabling a user to easily sit down and rise from the seated position. A problem with such dedicated furniture pieces is that they are large, expensive, and certainly not portable as they are incorporated into a single piece of furniture.
To address the need of cost and portability, a few devices have been conceived that are portable and can be used on a broad range of furniture. While smaller and portable, such portable devices are either powered or use a passive energy storing mechanism, such as springs. The powered options require electricity and some power source and, due to their powered mechanisms, are relatively expensive and have additional components prone to breakage. Alternatively, the spring-assisted seat devices require adjustment to match the spring forces to the weight of the occupant and, again, have several unreliable components.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a seat assist device that provides the ability to assist a user in sitting or rising solely based on the user's weight as opposed to some alternative power source.